Try Me
Ro Ro sings about how it's best Jamal not test him. Lyrics (Video Only): So what are you gonna do at my funeral now that you've fucked me? "Here lies the body of the one who loved me the most, whose heart I broke with all the smarts in my head." "Here lies the lover of my bullshit while living and dead." "Rest in pieces my one love who I took for granted, most geek pussy. Who because of me, life evaded. His shroud is loneliness." "His father's listening." "His Edenia would be a love without abuse." "Ashes to ashes...dust to death knives." Chorus: Try me, boy, don't try it Try me, boy, don't try it Boy, don't try it Mally nah Try me, boy, don't try it Try me, boy, don't try it Boy, don't try it 1: He tryin' to fuck me up (boy, don't try it) I ain't giving up (boy, don't try it) Love is in the club (boy, don't try it) I ain't thinking 'bout boo (boy, don't try it) Me and grandbabies break our One-Punch cups We don't give no fuck, putting your bullshit up Suck on some balls, cause We've had enough I ain't thinkin' 'bout boo I ain't thinkin' 'bout Bridge: Middle fingers up Put that ass high Shove it in his face Tell him, "boy, die" Tell him, "boy, die" "Boy, die" Middle fingers up I ain't thinkin' 'bout boo Chorus: Try me, boy, don't try it Try me, boy, don't try it Boy, don't try it Try me, boy, don't try it Try me, boy, don't try it Boy, don't try it Oh, no, hell nah 2: Now you wanna see me fight you Now you wanna see me crying And you don't believe my wilding I'm not the one that's dying But I won't feel bad about It's exactly what you get Now stop interrupting our grinding (Stop interrupting our grinding) I ain't thinkin' 'bout boo I ain't thinkin' 'bout boo I ain't thinkin' 'bout boo I ain't thinkin' 'bout boo I ain't thinkin' 'bout boo Bridge: Middle fingers up Put that ass high Shove it in his face Tell him, "boy, die" Tell him, "boy, die" "Boy, die" Middle fingers up I ain't thinkin' 'bout boo Chorus: Try me, boy, don't try it Try me, boy, don't try it Boy, don't try it Try me, boy, don't try it Try me, boy, don't try it Boy, don't try it Oh, no, hell nah 3: Looking at his crotch he should've been home Today I regret the night we set the deal on He always got them bullshit excuses I pray to my dad you reveal what his size is I left a hoe in the hallway By the time you see it you'll be far away So far away But I won't fuck with nobody You'd be the host of my good life Suicide when I see blood dripping from your eyes Wish me and Mally could just be alright We would live a good life Big Mally better grow up Me and grandbabies 'bout to stroll up I see them damn knives in the corner I'm throwing them out the back door I'll always love him when he's not here I'll remember more all because of his hair I'll remember more all because of his hair Trivia * When Ro Ro says, "Boo," he's referring to Jamal, not Nya. * Ro Ro references Jamal pathetic excuses when it comes to not only abusing him, but others in general. * The intro says, "His Edenia would be a love without abuse," saying how Edenia is Outworld's heaven.